Perfect Two
by PandaLover309
Summary: Wendy has a crush on a certain somebody and asks Lucy to help sing a song for her. Will the guy like her back and ask her out? Read and find out plz review


Normal POV

"Umm, Lucy-san," Wendy came up to Lucy with a shy face and a hint of red on her cheeks.

"Yes, Wendy?"

"Um, c-can you please sing a song, for me," Wendy requested.

"Huh? Why?" Lucy asked.

"Uh, o-oh! It's nothings, I just thought that you should sing something because you have such a beautiful voice and all, hehehe, nothing special," Wendy lied.

"Uh, okay," Lucy looked at Wendy with a questioning gaze. "What song?"

"Perfect two by Auburn," Wendy said.

"Aaawww~ Is it about him again?" Lucy grinned.

"Eh?" Wendy backed out a little and started blushing.

"Alright," Lucy replied. She got up and requested to sing a song.

"Minna, I would like to dedicate this song to my close friend. She has a little crush on someone and wants the guy to know it."

The music started and Lucy began singing.

**Perfect Two by Auburn**

_**Oh Oooohh, Yea Yeeaah**_

_**You can be the peanut butter to my jelly**_

_**You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly**_

_**you can be the captain and I can be your first mate**_

_**you can be the tear that cry if we ever split**_

_**you can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin**_

_**or you can be the sun when it shines in the morning**_

_**Don't know if i could ever be, without chu, cause boy you complete me**_

_**And in time, I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need**_

_**cause you're the apple to my pie**_

_**you're the straw to my berry**_

_**you're the smoke to my high**_

_**and you're the one I wanna marry**_

_**cause you're the one, for me, for me**_

_**and I'm the one for you, for you**_

_**You take the both of us, of us**_

_**and we're the perfect two**_

_**Yeah, we're the perfect two**_

_**We're the perfect two**_

_**baby, me and you**_

_**we're the perfect two**_

When Lucy was about to start, she grabbed Wendy and erged her to sing to rest of it. Wendy looked at the crowd and got a little nervous, but she was able to put on a strong face and sing.

**_You can be the prince and I can be the princess_**

**_You can be the sweet tooth and I'll be the dentist_**

**_You can be the shoes and I'll be the laces_**

**_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_**

**_You can be the Vodka and I can be the chaser_**

**_You can be the pencil and I'll be the paper_**

**_You can be as cold as the winter weather_**

**_But I don't care as long as we're together_**

_**Don't know if i could ever be, without chu, cause boy you complete me**_

_**And in time, I know that we'll both see, that we're all we need**_

_**cause you're the apple to my pie**_

_**you're the straw to my berry**_

_**you're the smoke to my high**_

_**and you're the one I wanna marry**_

_**cause you're the one, for me, for me**_

_**and I'm the one for you, for you**_

_**You take the both of us, of us**_

_**and we're the perfect two**_

_**Yeah, we're the perfect two**_

_**We're the perfect two**_

_**baby, me and you**_

_**we're the perfect two**_

Wendy finished the song and everyong in the guild was so proud of their little dragon slayer.

Wendy walked off the stage and seated next to Lucy, asking how she did.

"Wendy, you did great. He should be coming in about 3..2..," Lucy said.

"Hey Wendy," Romeo said.

"O-oh, um Hi Romeo," Wendy stuttered.

"Um, wanna go grab an ice cream later," he asked while blushing.

"S-sure," Wendy agreed.

"Great, see you at 3," Romeo ginned at Wendy and walked back to Natsu and Gray.

"YES! CONGRATS WENDY, INVITE ME TO YOUR WEDDING," both Mirajane and Lucy said with sparkles in their eyes.

"Hehe, arigatou Lucy-san," Wendy thanked Lucy and she could tell that Wendy was grateful.

"Hmm, no problem get ready, its already 2:30," Lucy warned.

"Yeah, bye!" Wendy rushed out the doors of Fairy Tail and up to Fairy Hills.

'Those two will be so cute together, hope Romeo doesn't do anything to our little girl," Lucy thought

* * *

Hehe, got bored and was listening to Perfect Two

Thought about these two little guys, they r so kawaii! *~* 33333

still working on Fairy in Saber Territory, so check that story out ;)

plz review ^^


End file.
